


Writer's Room

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Sapphire Studios [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Polynein (Critical Role), Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Vibrators, as has been the case very often lately- here there be smut, better sex through STEM, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “Five what? What are you going to do?” Her voice has gone breathy, hips moving minutely, and they haven’t even done anything but tie her up yet.This is going to be fun.“You’ve spent a lot of time lately torturing us with pleasure; we thought it only fair to give you a taste of your own medicine.”She sucks in a breath, letting it out again on a murmured, ‘fuck’.“Mmhmm.” Molly pets up her thighs, letting his fingertips skim over the ropes as he goes. “We’re going to start out, I think, by edging you. One for each time you’ve had us at your mercy. Then we’ll see what sort of state you’re in.”
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Sapphire Studios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Writer's Room

**Author's Note:**

> More of Sapphire Studios! :D
> 
> This one was inspired pretty much entirely by wanting an excuse to use the wrist and tail cuff thing Jester is wearing in this. At the end of the story will be the picture I doodled while brainstorming.

“I really don’t think they’re all that great, Fjord.”

“For the last time, Jes, you don’t eat a corn dog because it’s _good_ …”

“I cannot _believe_ you two are having this conversation right now.”

Molly buckles a leather cuff around Jester’s wrist, making sure it’s not too tight before moving onto the other, fingers giving her wrist a squeeze before pulling it behind her back and wrapping it in sturdy padded leather as well.

“It’s important that she understand the cultural significance-”

Molly pauses what he’s doing and holds a finger up at Fjord, silencing him.

“If that sentence ends with you saying ‘of corn dogs’, then I’m taking the cuffs off Jester and we’re doing all this to _you_ until you see reason.”

Fjord’s mouth snaps shut, and Molly nods, reaching for the tail cuff dangling between Jester’s wrists.

“That’s what I thought.”

“And what _are_ you going to do to me, Molly?” Jester’s voice is sweet as sugar, but Molly knows better than to buy that saccharine pile of bullshit.

“You'll find out when we do it to you, dear.”

It’s much easier to ignore Jester’s pout, Molly thinks, when he doesn’t have to look directly at it. Fastening the straps and buckles on the cuff around the base of her tail, he makes sure it’s secure, then pats Jester on the arm.

“How’s that feel?”

Jester tugs on her wrists, quickly pulled up short as the chains between the wrist cuffs and the tail cuff go taut. A shiver works through her, the heart at the end of her tail giving a flick.

“Real good, Molly.”

“Marvelous.”

Clambering back in front of her, Molly gives her a last look, and is pretty pleased with himself.

Jester gets credit for the lingerie, a mostly see-through half-bra that barely covers her nipples; a delicate confection made of decorative straps and lace, though no panties at Molly and Fjord’s request. 

The rest was all him and Fjord, though.

The cuffs were his idea, well aware of how sensitive Jester’s tail is, and knowing that once she gets more excited, every tug on her wrists will also tug on her tail, sending pleasure zipping up her spine. The ropes are Fjord’s doing- a simple chest harness that lovingly frames Jester’s breasts, and rope cuffs on her thighs and ankles, binding them together into a frog tie.

For now, she’s still on her knees on the bed, wrists pulled gently behind her; she’s already flushing, her cheeks and chest going darker blue as the end of her tail flicks side-to-side.

“You know,” Molly says with a smile. “You’ve caused the both of us a lot of very creative suffering lately.”

Her eyes go wide and innocent, and next to Molly, Fjord snorts.

“Put those eyes away, Jes, we know you better than that.”

She pouts, but it quickly melts to a smile again.

“I have, and I am not sorry. I suppose you will just have to punish me.”

“Well,” Molly slinks forward until he’s right in front of her and gets a hand in her hair, pulling back until she gasps. “Good to know we’re on the same page.” He cups her jaw with his free hand and pulls her into a kiss. She twists, trying to press up into him, but he forces her to go at his pace, tugging on her hair when she pushes. When he finally breaks away, she manages to nip his bottom lip first, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“If you’re not careful, I’m going to gag you, and then you won’t even be able to beg.” He leans in, breath warm as he purrs in her ear. “And you’re going to want to be able to beg.”

Whimpering, Jester squirms, but otherwise stays in-place.

“Good girl.” Molly lets go of her hair and pats her cheek, enjoying the renewed heat of her blush. “Fjord, if you would?”

“Sure thing.”

Molly waits for Fjord to get into position kneeling behind Jester, where he puts his arms around her biceps, holding her securely against his chest. She arches her back to follow him, but doesn’t seem bothered by it, letting her tail move so that it threads between Fjord’s knees, out of the way. Molly moves up in front of her and lets his hands come to rest on her waist, warm and grounding.

“How many times have you had us in your clutches, dear?”

“Four times! Five if you count last week.”

“Five- that seems like a good number, don’t you think, Fjord?”

“It does. At least to start.”

Nodding, Molly runs his hands up Jester’s sides then back down, skimming over her hips, down between her thighs, and she’s trying to follow, to see where his hands are going, but can’t easily do so while arched back. He gets to her knees and urges her legs apart. It takes some assistance with how she’s bound, but soon she’s how he wants her, knees spread wide.

“Five what? What are you going to do?” Her voice has gone breathy, hips moving minutely, and they haven’t even done anything but tie her up yet.

This is going to be fun.

“You’ve spent a lot of time lately torturing us with pleasure; we thought it only fair to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

She sucks in a breath, letting it out again on a murmured, ‘fuck’.

“Mmhmm.” Molly pets up her thighs, letting his fingertips skim over the ropes as he goes. “We’re going to start out, I think, by edging you. One for each time you’ve had us at your mercy. Then we’ll see what sort of state you’re in.”

Jester’s arms pull in Fjord’s grip with a whine as she squirms, not easily able to bring her legs back together again.

Molly just grins at her.

“Be a dear and tell me when you’re _really_ close. Use your word if you need to, love.”

She nods, but can’t seem to take her eyes off him as he moves a little closer, holding her gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he lets one of his hands drop between her legs, petting gently, and she jolts at the first contact, thighs tensing. Molly keeps his touches light, skimming gently over sensitive skin. He doesn’t stop his fingertips from moving, brushing over her lower lips, barely grazing near her entrance. He circles, up one side, down the other, occasionally dancing his fingers over the sensitive skin to either side near the tops of her thighs to hear her squeak.

Jester has her lower lip caught between her teeth, and he knows her well-enough by now what she looks like when she’s trying not to beg. It’s alright if she holds it in; there’ll be plenty of opportunity later, and he has no doubt he’ll get her offering him both moons from the sky before her edges are done.

Breath coming in quick pants, Jester’s hips never still, constantly swiveling, seeking out every last bit of touch, but he doesn’t make it easy, and doesn’t give her anywhere near the level of contact she wants.

And that’s all beside the fact that he still hasn’t touched her clit yet.

Once every other breath comes out on a whimper, Molly decides to have pity on her for a certain value of ‘pity’. He looks at Fjord over Jester’s shoulder and gives him a nod, which Fjord reciprocates before tightening his hold on Jester’s arms. Their actions don’t go unnoticed, and Jester tries again to look over the rise of her breasts to see what Molly’s doing, but having as little success as before. Molly scoots back enough that he can drop to his belly and prop himself up on his elbows, inching forward again until he’s positioned properly.

She’s already wet, which isn’t a surprise. Jester tends to be incredibly responsive, and knowing her, she probably started getting wet the moment the ropes went on. Leaning forward, Molly presses a thumb just above Jester’s clit, then pulls up gently. A strained whine floats down to him and he smiles before leaning a bit further forward and as lightly and delicately as he can, traces the tip of his tongue just around her clit, but not quite touching it yet.

A quiet but fervent uttering of his name accompanies the tensing of her thighs, desperately trying to come together, but with how she’s bound it’s easy to keep her where he wants her.

“If you can hold yourself still, I’ll give you a tiny bit of what you want.”

It’s mean, he knows. Even at the best of times Jester has difficulty keeping still, and this would count as a certain level of duress. Regardless, though, she manages to stop her hips from moving, though the trembling in her thighs increases with the effort.

“Good girl.” He gets back to work circling her with the tip of his tongue, and it’s a joy to hear her, what had been quiet sounds of desperation growing in volume as he brings his tongue in closer and closer to where she wants. When he finally deigns to flick the tip of his tongue over her clit, Jester shouts, hips jolting violently. Molly pulls back and she whines, hips coming to a halt again.

Each time she moves he stops, waits for her to calm, then starts again, spiraling slowly in towards her clit. The third time she manages to hold her hips still as he lets his tongue drag over her clit, though her thighs are quivering with it.

Letting the passes over her clit get stronger, he starts to speed up until moans and gasps are tumbling out of her. He’s just starting to consider pressing his lips around the sensitive little nub when Jester’s voice gasps out, “Molly- close, I’m close- please-”

He pulls away completely, sitting up again to get a good look at her.

Laughing at her expression of dismay even as her hips buck against nothing, he lightly pats her cheek.

“That’s one.”

With a groan, Jester lets her head fall back against Fjord’s shoulder for a moment, catching her breath. Molly lets her, petting her firmly along her side until she’s ready, then moves back a little so Fjord can readjust his grip, letting go of her arms, but pulling her back so she’s flush against his chest. One of his arms winds around the front of her shoulders, keeping her pinned, and he gives a nod to Molly.

He gets back to work, starting the same way he had the first time- the lightest of touches, just barely dragging his fingertips over and around until her hips are in motion again, chasing his fingers. He can tell when Fjord starts in at the quiet yelp of surprise that doesn’t coincide with anything he’s done. Glancing up the line of Jester’s body, he catches movement- Fjord’s free hand- as it snakes across her chest, his fingers dragging lightly over one of her nipples through the sheer lace of her bra cup.

She manages to swallow down a sound of frustration, but that only prompts Molly to try harder. He starts in with his tongue again, eliciting a whimper, but varying speeds and pressure until she’s trying to press towards him over and over, trying for more even though she must surely know she won’t get it. Above him, Fjord has teased both Jester’s nipples to peaks without having directly touched them yet, still letting his fingers graze lightly back and forth over the lace of the bra until she’s squirming even more.

Molly catches her mid-whimper, leaning in and giving one hard suck to Jester’s clit, pulling a yell out of her, before pulling back again, watching her thighs shake. Taking a moment while he waits, he kisses up and down her thighs, nuzzling as he goes until she’s trying to writhe, trapped between him and Fjord. Going for her clit again, he starts flicking his tongue up over it in small licks, all quick, no more than a second, but firm, until her breath is coming in short gasps again.

It’s with a desperate whine that Jester tells him again that she’s close.

“Molly please- I’m gonna-”

He pulls back, and Fjord stops what he’s doing to wrap his other arm around her as well, holding her tight as she shakes in his arms.

“And that’s two. Still doing alright, dear?”

Jester looks up at him, eyes a little wide, but a smile on her face.

“Yeah, Molly. Never better. Just great.”

Getting back up to his knees, Molly leans in and kisses her, cradling her jaw in one hand.

“Glad to hear it. We’re going to switch things up a bit.”

He helps her pull her legs back together while Fjord gathers a pile of pillows to lay her back on. The two of them help her move, getting her resting comfortably, her upper back propped up by the pillows. Fjord takes a minute or two and uses more rope to pull her knees out to the sides, keeping her spread wide and vulnerable. As he’s finishing up, Molly sits next to her, and gives her thigh a squeeze.

“Comfortable?”

No longer caught between Fjord’s legs, Jester’s tail gives a flick at the end.

“Yeah, Molly. I’m good.”

“Wonderful. Fjord, we good to go?”

“Yup.” Fjord finishes tying something off at one of the anchor points along the side of the bed. “Should be all set if you’d like to test it.”

A smile spreads across Molly’s face as he slowly leans over, extending a single finger between Jester’s legs. She watches him, lower lip again caught between her teeth, body getting strung tighter and tighter the closer he gets to her clit. He stops with his finger poised right above it, and turns his smile on her.

“Want to make a try for it, love?”

Giving it a valiant effort, Jester tries to lift her hips up, to get the contact she wants, but can’t raise them high enough. She gives up, dropping lax back to the mattress with a put-upon frown.

“Oh, don’t worry, the testing isn’t done.” Dropping his finger down the last bit of distance, he pulls a yelp out of her as he starts rubbing lightly but quickly back and forth over her clit. Jester shouts, hips and legs straining, tail now lashing, but when he suddenly pulls his finger away all she can do is lay there and shudder with frustration, the ropes holding exactly as they should.

“Perfect, though we may want to get her tail as well if we don’t want to get thwacked.”

Fjord nods. “Right.”

Molly spends a few pleasant minutes kissing Jester as distraction while Fjord secures her tail, and when Fjord gives the go ahead, Molly gives her one last peck on the lips before pushing up again. He grabs something from an insulated bag on the floor near the bed, and comes back with a devious grin.

In his hands is a cloth.

A very _warm_ cloth, that’s been sitting wrapped around a heated stone. It’s not hot, it won’t hurt Jester, but it’s deliciously warm, and Molly knows it’ll feel even warmer against Jester’s typically-cooler skin.

He quickly positions it so that it covers from just above Jester’s clit and drapes down to just past her entrance, and the moment he presses it down into place, Jester’s back arches with a moan, her hips pushing up into the warmth. The cloth moves with her, though, so there’s no way to get more, but also no way to escape the permeating heat.

Fjord’s already pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts, and it pulls a choked groan from her when he ducks his head down and gently catches one of her nipples between his lips, flicking his tongue over it.

A second later, Molly joins in, gently starting to tease her again through the thin cloth. He’s still going in light maddening circles when Fjord gets up and moves around to the other side of the bed to get her other breast. By the time he’s got that one peaked to attention Jester is desperately trying to press her hips up to Molly’s hand, letting out more-and-more frequent sounds of frustration.

Satisfied with the state of Jester’s nipples, Fjord pulls something out of his pocket, shows it to Jester, and she groans.

“Aaw, c’mon _-_ ”

A high-pitched buzz fills the air as Fjord clicks on the small bullet vibrator he’s holding and uses it to tease her nipples, using the same techniques she uses on him time and time again. It isn’t long before she’s begging, and Molly isn’t surprised that she’s soaked through the cloth. He rearranges himself so he’s up on the bed, in between her legs. He tips her a wink as he briefly catches her eye, then leans down and starts to suck lightly on her clit through the piece of fabric.

Screaming, Jester’s hips move as much as they can, her back arching, but she can’t get more and she can’t get away, so she just continues to pull and strain against the ropes until her cries start to pitch higher. Molly briefly wonders if they’re going to have to punish her for coming without permission when she sobs out that she’s close, and the two of them stop again, pulling away all contact.

Molly has to give it to Jester, the cursing she does is _very_ impressive.

“Jester-” He clucks his tongue at her. “You kiss your mother with that mouth? Some of that was positively _filthy_.”

She aims a few more bits of Infernal invective at him, but he just smiles.

Getting her to curse at you in Infernal is like a badge of honor, a mark of quality for a job well-done.

“Three, dearest.”

Jester hisses at him, and he laughs, patting her thigh before grabbing the top of the now-soaked cloth, slowly pulling it up and off her so that the length of it drags across her clit as it goes. She’s struggling again by the time he pulls it all the way up and off her, her impressive muscles pulling uselessly at the ropes Fjord’s tied so expertly.

“Only two more, dear, you’re doing _very_ well.”

That gets a whimper out of her, the reminder that she’s not done yet making her hips twitch again.

Tossing the cloth aside to be cleaned later, Molly reaches into his pocket and pulls a small vial out while Fjord grabs something from a nearby drawer.

Jester eyes them both warily as they approach her again.

“For this one we decided to go with something special, since we know you have such a fondness for it.” Holding up the little vial so Jester can see it, Molly grins as she sucks in a breath, letting it out on a whine.

He and Fjord had already decided to use a stimulating gel at this stage. Molly thanks his luck that he found this one in particular; it had seemed deliciously-thematic.

Uncapping the vial, the warm smell of cinnamon wafts into the air, and Molly can’t help but think of the pastries Jester loves so much. This is a somewhat different application, but he imagines it will be just as sweet.

“And of course you know how much we like to encourage your hobbies. We decided we’d like to share one of them with you, see what the fuss is about.”

Molly sits on one side of her, Fjord on the other, and a low cry of ‘ _oh gods_ ’ slips out of her as she spots the paint brush in Fjord’s hands. The brush’s bristles are exceedingly soft, Molly knows, the business end only about an inch wide. 

That had been a _very_ interesting trip to the art supply store.

“I think we’ll start up here for now.” Tilting the vial, Molly carefully lets a couple drops of the gel fall onto each nipple, and Fjord sets to work brushing over them, spreading it around. They take turns, teasing at her breasts with the brush until she’s squirming, trying to twist out of the way, but they just grab a shoulder each and keep her pinned as they work.

A few minutes later, Molly gives Fjord a considering look.

“You know, there’s somewhere else we should put this, I think.”

They haven’t even moved yet when Jester starts begging, pleading with them not to do it, but she doesn’t use her word, so they proceed. Before applying any of the gel, Molly leans forward and lightly flicks his tongue over her again, just once.

“This is _such_ an important spot, sweetness. I want you to understand we value and respect that, and so we’ll make sure to be _extra_ thorough.”

They each make sure they’ve got one of her knees pinned, effectively removing her ability to move her hips. Deciding he can’t help but be at least a little bit of a shit, Molly fakes her out a few times, acting like he’s about to apply the gel, enjoying the whimpers of anticipatory dread she can’t seem to stop. He finally gives in and lets three drops of the liquid land almost right on top of her clit, and her whole body tenses.

It’s still too early for it to be taking effect- that takes a few minutes- but just the knowledge of what’s coming seems to be working her up, her hips and thighs twitching under their hold. Part of it might be her nipples, where the gel _will_ have started to warm and tingle, but he thinks it’s more just knowing it’s coming, and she can’t stop it. That kind of helplessness can be very enjoyable.

As he well knows.

Once the drops are applied, he re-caps and tucks the vial back into his pocket, gesturing to Fjord.

“Please, after you.”

Fjord spreads the drops around, making sure her whole clit is well-coated, but doesn’t stop there. He drags the brush slowly up and down, teasing over her entrance, up over her lower lips, and dragging ever-so-slowly over her clit before reversing, and heading back down again.

As the gel begins to kick in, Jester’s struggles intensify, as does her begging, but Fjord’s pace never changes, just the same, slow, inexorable path down, then up, then down, then up.

He pauses after a few minutes, and Molly has to applaud his sense of humor- while he stops to talk to Molly, he’s let the brush come to rest just under her clit, still in-contact, but leaving her unable to move in a way that gets her the stimulation she wants.

“My hand’s getting a bit tired, Molls, you want a turn?”

“Why thank you, Fjord, don’t mind if I do.”

Fjord hands the brush over, and Molly turns so he’s facing up the bed, leaning over her thigh so he can rest his elbow on the mattress between her spread legs.

“What a darling little bud you have here, Jester.” He lets the brush flick up over her clit, firm and quick, pulling a cry from her. “I can’t believe we’ve never painted it before.”

Where Fjord’s style had been slow and deliberate, unchanging and unavoidable, Molly’s way of things, perhaps unsurprisingly, is a bit more chaotic than that.

He toys with her, dragging the brush slowly back and forth over just her clit, before switching to fast but light strokes that have her back arching and breaths coming quick.

The words tumbling out of Jester are quickly losing coherency, though the tone is easy-enough to gauge- desperate pleading, offering to suck them off, to fuck them, anything they want, if only they’ll let her come.

Tutting, Molly takes to letting the brush circle her clit, only a few bristles actually touching it as they sweep past.

“Now, Jester, dear, you know we can’t do that yet. As lovely an offer as that is, I don’t think either of us could possibly forgive ourselves if we didn’t see this through for you.”

It’s a slower build this time as the brush teases lightly over her, but as he’s stroking light and quick over her clit again, she makes an especially strangled noise.

“ _Molly_ \- I’m gonna-”

He immediately pulls the brush away and she wails, thrashing. As he watches, he can see her clit twitching, and oh, she must have been _very_ close that time.

“That’s four. You’re doing so well, only one more to go.”

Jester just whines and writhes, shuddering from how close she’d been.

They take a minute, letting her cool off, both of them petting and kissing her all over, telling her how good she’s being for them, how well she’s taking everything they’re doing, and she soaks it up until she’s purring, her movements far less fraught than a minute ago.

“One more, Jes, think you’ve got it in you?”

“Do I get to come after this one?”

Molly’s smile grows, turning into a grin.

“I promise after this edge, you’ll get to come.” He pauses for effect. “At some point.”

She just groans again, hips shifting restlessly and thighs tensing as she waits for them to get on with it.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Molly grabs his last tool for this part of the evening- a short stiff feather.

Jester catches sight of it, and she’s begging before he’s even touched her with it.

“No, no, no, Molly, _please_ \- not that, anything but that- you can bring the brush back, add more gel, just _please_ -”

He leans back in, petting over her lower belly as he twirls the feather between his fingers.

“Are you using your word, Jester?”

Whining, she shakes her head. “No, Molly.”

“Then how about we get started?”

By this point in the proceedings, he doesn’t even have to worry about moving her clitoral hood out of the way, her clit flushed and proud where it pokes out from underneath, almost begging him to torment it.

Despite being tied down, it still takes some effort on his and Fjord’s part to keep her hips still once he starts in with the feather. He doesn’t bother dragging it anywhere else, just teasing and flicking it over and around her clit until she’s practically sobbing with need, begging for mercy, for more, for _anything_ , something to rub against, even if it’s his fingertip; just something _solid_.

“This could be worse, you know,” he says as he flutters the tip of the feather over her clit, making her squeal, her hips jolting. “I did see an air brush at the art supply place. I wonder what this would be like with little puffs of air, instead-”

“ _Oh fuck-_ ” Jester moans, hips twitching again.

As light and fleeting as even the more firm applications of the feather are, it isn’t long before Jester’s almost vibrating, making little whining pants at every pass.

“ _Please_ -” she gasps out. “ _-please_ , Molly, I need- oh Traveler, Molly, please-”

With a hum, Molly pulls the feather away, but only long enough to flip it over. He’d made sure the solid end was cut round, any burrs sanded smooth so that it would be more a tool for very careful sensation play rather than a danger.

“You may want to keep your hips very still, Jester.”

“What? Oh gods, what are you-”

He drapes himself partway over her, Fjord helping as well to pin her, and then, light as he can, very carefully drags the quill end of the feather over her clit.

She shrieks, and he can tell she’s trying not to move, to be still, but he does it again and her hips try to buck up again, out of her control.

“I’m going to do this five more times. Do you think you could come from this?”

“ _Please, please, Molly,_ **_please_** -”

He counts each careful stroke as he applies it to the tender nub, and as he’s about to do the fifth, Jester stops him.

“Molly- I’m gon- you have to stop, _Molly-_ ”

He pulls the feather away, dropping it over the side of the bed, and he crawls up until he can press against her side, using a hand on her jaw to pull her into a kiss.

“You’re so good for us, Jester, you took that so well.” He continues peppering kisses over her face, down her throat, and out the corner of his eye sees Fjord taking position on her other side, petting over her belly and thighs as she shakes.

Even after she’s calmed somewhat, pulled back from the edge again, her hips haven’t stopped moving, as if reminding them that she’s still ready to go, hoping perhaps that one of them might finally have mercy on her and let her come.

But mercy isn’t really what this evening is about.

Molly places one last kiss to the base of Jester’s throat, then takes hold of her chin again, but this time to turn her head so he can be sure he has her attention. She tries to kiss him, but his hold on her chin firms, keeping her still.

“I did tell you that after that last edge you’d get to come. I thought you might like to know what your options for that are.”

“ _Yes_ , Molly, please-”

He does dart in quickly to kiss her then, nipping at her lower lip before continuing.

“I could let you come right now-” He drops his hand from her chin to her thigh, letting his fingers trace lightly upward. “Or-”

Jester whines, her thigh flexing under his fingertips.

“Or what, Molly? _Please_ -”

“Or, I could _not_ let you come, so it would be easier for you to do so on the vibrator we’re going to strap you into regardless of what you choose.”

“ _What_?”

Grinning, Molly leans in close.

“You’re not the only one with access to some of the DeRolo prototypes, dear.”

Groaning, Jester’s hips twitch as she squirms, and her next question comes out breathy.

“What does it do?”

“Well-” Letting his fingers drag the rest of the way up, Molly cups his hand over her mound, letting the warmth of his hand seep in. “The device is going to be strapped on with a harness to hold it in place, pressed nice and snug against your clit." He moves his hand to draw a finger over her clit and then a little further down, stopping just before her entrance. "Extending to right about here. And wouldn’t you know, this new model is not only remote controlled, but also app enabled. The wonders of modern technology, right?”

He looks over at Fjord, whose hand now rests on Jester’s hip.

“Wanna tell her the best part, big guy?”

“That app the vibrator works with? Well, it has some of the darndest features, like letting a person design a custom vibration pattern. And we’ve designed one just for _you_.”

“So,” Molly says. “Here are your options- I can make you come right now, give you the satisfaction you so strongly want, then strap the toy on and have it go for the ten minutes we’ve got planned. Or, you let us put the toy on you _without_ making you come first, so that you won’t go into things already sensitive, and might have an easier time coming with the pattern we’ve created.”

“ _Fuck_.” Jester squirms. “What- what’s the pattern?”

“Oh, well that’s going to be a surprise. I can tell you that if you pick option two, and you haven’t come by the end of the ten minutes, we’ll help you out, don’t you worry.”

Molly and Fjord wait as Jester deliberates.

Finally, she comes to a decision.

“Option two.”

Molly grins.

“I was _really_ hoping you’d say that.”

They help get her up from the pillows she’s been laying on and back up to her knees, Fjord looking up at the overhead wrought-iron beams from the bed frame. He positions her where he wants her and grabs more rope, binding some into the chest harness she’s wearing and tossing the ends up and over one of the beams to tie off at the sturdy headboard. They aren’t intended to hold her weight, but more to keep her mostly upright. He frees her ankles, but adds a couple more ropes that tie in with the ropes at her thighs, one on each leg to pull them apart; they’re not spread too far, but just enough that she won’t be able to bring her thighs together.

A moment later, Molly approaches with the vibrator, already inserted into the harness. He helps Jester spread her legs a little wider, and her arms tug automatically, getting a moan out of her as it pulls on her tail in a way it didn’t when she was laying down.

“Now, let me know when I’ve got the positioning right.”

He spreads her lower lips and tucks the vibrator up against her, slowly sliding it up until she squeaks. Smiling, he taps lightly at the upper portion of the vibrator and she yelps.

“Have I got it?”

“Yes-” She whimpers as he wiggles it slightly, getting it as snug up against her as he can.

He has Fjord give him a hand, holding the vibrator in place as Molly quickly fastens the harness around her hips and thighs, adjusting things until it’s snug.

“Give us a wiggle dear. I want to make sure it won’t move.”

Jester does as he asks, moving her hips back and forth, side-to-side, even swivels, but she tells him it hasn’t moved at all.

“Fantastic.” He heads across the room to where Fjord’s already sitting on one of the chairs they’d brought in earlier. “Time to get started, then. We’ll let you know when the ten minutes are up.”

Pulling out his phone, Molly checks that the device is paired, and then starts the custom pattern running.

Jester squeals immediately, hips bucking forward, but the vibe moves with her, and she can’t increase the press of it against her. She wriggles and squirms, and fifteen seconds later the vibrations stop, eliciting a cry that only escalates when it doesn’t come back on. She looks up at them, about to say something when the vibe kicks on, again for fifteen seconds.

As the minutes pass, she seems to cotton on to the pattern- fifteen seconds on, forty-five seconds off- even if she doesn’t know the exact spans of time. Every time the vibe kicks on it punches a noise from her, so hopeful that this time maybe she’ll be able to come. Inevitably, there’s also a cry of frustration when the vibrations stop too soon, followed by intense begging and pleas for mercy.

She suffers beautifully, her face and chest flushed a deep indigo, body writhing both at the start and stop of the vibrations, both seeming to be a point of torment, her body tensing towards the end of each pause as she anticipates it starting again. The ropes Fjord added keep her from curling over, thighs straining as she keeps trying to bring them together in the hopes it will give her the pressure she needs to come.

By the last couple of minutes, she’s a quivering wreck, writhing and begging them to let her come, offering them anything, sounding the most desperate Molly thinks he’s ever heard her.

The last minute winds down, ending with a last fifteen second span of vibration, and when it stops Molly hands Fjord his phone before standing and moving to the bed, cupping Jester’s face in his palm. She turns her head and presses her lips to it.

“Are you ready to come, dear?”

“ _Gods_ yes, please, Molly, Fjord, _please_ -”

Patting her cheek, Molly heads back to his chair.

“You heard the lady, Fjord. Let’s give her what she wants.”

With a smirk, Fjord starts the vibrator at its lowest setting again, but it doesn’t stop this time, still thrumming away at her without any pauses.

With how wound up she is, it isn’t long before even the low vibrations have her coming with a cry, hips bucking as much as they can. It seems to go on for a while, but eventually she sags, breath coming in gasps.

“ _Fuck_ , you guys, that was-” Her sentence gets cut off by a choked yell as Fjord bumps the vibrator up to the next level of intensity.

Her hips start moving again, cries of ‘ _oh gods, oh gods_ ’ tumbling out of her mouth, ending in a squeal as she comes again, helpless to stop it.

After the third level and her third orgasm, she’s begging them to stop, to turn it off, that it’s too much, but she doesn’t safeword out, so they just bump the vibe up another level, pulling a scream from her.

“You were begging so sweetly to come earlier, Jes,” Fjord says, a smug smile on his face. “We’re just giving you what you asked for.”

She can’t keep still, thighs flexing and wrists constantly pulling against the cuffs holding her hands back.

“ _Oh_ \- oh gods, how- how many levels _are_ there?”

Molly’s smile grows to match Fjord’s.

“Fifteen.”

Jester just moans in response, eyes scrunched shut, her cries gaining in intensity as she begs for respite just before the next orgasm hits.

They don’t intend to go through all of the levels; they’re only going through five total, but she doesn’t need to know that.

Instead of the fifth level, Fjord bumps the intensity all the way up to the fifteenth for the last round, and Jester _screams_ , back arching and hips moving wildly.

“ _Please_ \- it’s too much, I can’t- I can’t take it, _please_ -”

The last orgasm tears through her and leaves her shaking as they finally turn the vibrator off and move in tandem towards the bed.

“Aren’t you superb.” Molly reaches her first, taking her face in his hands again and wiping the tears from her cheeks before leaning in and kissing her nose. “You did _so_ well, dearest. Fjord’s going to start undoing the ropes, while I get the harness off of you, is that alright?”

She nods, and Molly gets to work unbuckling the harness to get it off quickly as he can. Her hips are still twitching occasionally with aftershocks, and she breathes a sigh of relief once the harness is off.

“Holy shit, Molly.” She lets her head fall to his shoulder as he stands in front of her, holding her and petting her back as Fjord works to untie her. “Gonna give that prototype an A+ rating, oh my _gods_.”

“We’ll be sure to let Percy know. He always appreciates the feedback.”

Fjord finishes getting the ropes off, and then Molly takes care of the last pieces- the tail cuff and wrist cuffs he’d put on her earlier. Once she’s completely free, they both help her lie down, sandwiching her between them until their limbs are all in a tangle, and she giggles as Molly’s tail winds with hers.

“Did you have a good time?” Molly kisses her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her now much-warmer skin against his lips.

“Well _yeah_. You two are so _mean_ , though.” She pokes them both, playfully aggrieved, and Molly catches one of her wrists, giving it a light squeeze.

“Good kind of mean?” Fjord asks.

“ _Oh_ yes,” she breathes. “Absolutely.”

They spend a few minutes enjoying the contact, Jester purring at the feel of their hands smoothing over her skin.

He’s going to get up in a minute, grab her something to drink and one of the snacks they have waiting in a second insulated bag nearby, but first he wants to ask- “How are you feeling, love?”

Jester’s peaceful smile grows sharp, revealing just a hint of fang as she looks between him and Fjord, and Molly feels a delicious shiver run down his spine and through his tail at her look of intent.

“I’m feeling... _inspired_.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, for any who are curious- the DeRolo Labs toy they use on Jester at the end is modeled after a real-life device, the We-Vibe Moxie.


End file.
